the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Harrison Ling
Harrison Ling, aka Harry — first mentioned in Angel's Blood. Introduction Harrison “Harry” Ling is a newly Made vampire of Asian descent. He's married to Beth Deveraux-Ling. He is the scion of a major corporation with heavy ties to Deveraux Enterprises. Biography Harrison wanted immortality more than he loved his wife. He chose to be Made into a vampire before he found out if his wife could be Made. It turns out that she not viable and can't be Made. He now realizes that he will one day have to bury his wife while he lives on. After he was Made, Jeffrey Deveraux accepted him back into the family even though he was now a vampire and Jeffrey hated them. It gave Elena hope that he'd changed. But the truth is that Harrison was welcomed because he was the scion of a major corporation that had deep ties with Deveraux Enterprises. He had tried to escape his blood contract with his angel master, Andreas. He was then hunted by Elena Deveraux, his sister-in-law and returned to his master. She saved his life, but the family doesn't see it that way and they turned on her. About Species * Vampire Age * young Angel Master * Andreas Vampire Boss * Dmitri Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 15 Powers & Abilities * Weaknesses * Occupation / Position / Title * Clerical work for his Angel Habitat / Residence / Origins * New York Character / Personality / Traits * has always spoiled his wife Beth and treated her like a princess * wanted immortality more than he loved his wife Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 33 Physical Description * slender and handsome Love Interests * Beth Deveraux Connections * Spouse/Mate: Beth Deveraux * Family: Deveraux Family * Father-in-Law: Jeffrey Deveraux * Sisters-in-Law: Elena Deveraux, Amethyst Deveraux, Eve Deveraux * Angel Master: Andreas Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 15 * Allies: * Enemies: Other Details * Harrison knew when he was Made that there was no guarantee they would accept his wife.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 33 Biography / History Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc * Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use book References''. 1. Angels' Blood Elena defended her sister, Beth, to Raphael—she had married Harrison before he turned into a vampire.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 6 He scolds her for insulting Dmitri. He reports directly to Dmitri—he's the most senior vampire in the area. Andreas has had a lot of "talks" with him since Elena turned him in. He tells Ellie that they petitioned for her to be Made. She tells him to hide Beth and himself. He sees no reason to since Dimtri believed that Harry has no clue where Elena is. He asks where she is—it'd also make their lives easier if Harry brought Elena to Dmitri. He says it's Raphael that Dmitri is seeking her for. He says word is that Raphael's gone cold. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 15 Harrison knew when he was Made that there was no guarantee they would accept his wife. Ralph points out that Harrison loves immortality more—he would've waited until she, too, was accepted.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 33 2. Archangel's Kiss Beth had attempted to become a Candidate even though she'd witnessed her husband's barbaric punishment at the hands of the angel he called master—Andreas.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 11 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion wife Beth is pregnant as of Archangel’s Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Quotes : See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Deveraux Family Category:Vampires Category:Characters